The long-duration response to levodopa in patients with Parkinson's disease is an important component of the therapeutic response. The mechanism of the LDR is unknown. We differentiate between pre- and postsynaptic mechanisms by detrmining if apomorphine, a postsynaptic dopamine agonist, will sustin LDR.